Betrayal of the Rose
by LemonadeLovers
Summary: The Guardian Senshi, Sailor Twilight, appears to rescue the Princess just as the Prince shows his true colors. As the other Senshi discover memories long repressed of their passed lives, the Prince prepares to capture his Pricess once again.mamoru bashing
1. In the Garden of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!

Hi everyone! Some of you may have read the old version of this story, "Wait for Eternity". Because I've lost most of my inspiration, I've decided to re-write it, so I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and please don't flame me, because there will be Mamoru bashing and probably some Relena bashing, too. Anyway, read on!

* * *

Betrayal of the Rose: Prologue- In the Garden of Eternity

"You foolish rose…. They say that you preach for love, yet your master has destroyed it…" Deep blue eyes, flecked with silver, softened with sadness. "Sister, has he truly changed? For your sake, I hope so." She sighed, sitting on a nearby bench, her blonde hair shimmering in the night's moonlight. As she stared up at the stars, a scream echoed through the near-silent world.

"Serenity!" The girl rushed through the silent garden, her white dress rustling, nearly tripping her as she nearly flew towards a hall of white marble. After entering the monument, she ran to the end of the hallway, where three tall silver mirrors stood. She stood in front of the center mirror. In it was an image of an apartment room, near-dark, except for the cold moonlight that gleamed in through a window. Two figures were wrestling in the darkness, the larger winning as the smaller continued to scream.

"Serenity!" The girl whispered again. She placed her hand on a silver compact attached to the front of her dress and deep blue ribbons flecked with silver and gold shimmers appeared and surrounded her, erasing her dress and covering her in a sailor fuku. She stepped through the mirror and into the dark apartment.

* * *

Comments and criticisms are accepted, so review please! 


	2. A Midsummer Night's Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!

* * *

Betrayal of the Rose: Chapter One- A Midsummer Night's Rescue

The wall of one end of the apartment rippled, distorted, a portal opening as a girl in a sailor fuku stepped through. She glanced around the room hurriedly, her eyes taking in the surroundings as quickly as they could as she ran through the apartment, rapidly approaching the back bedroom. A plain, unadorned silver staff appeared in her hands as she ran through the opened door towards the grappling figures next to the bed. She suddenly jammed one end of her staff against the underside of the man's jaw, knocking him away from the young woman. Grabbing the young woman's hand, she ran with the struggling girl out of the apartment and down onto the deserted street. They ran another few blocks before reaching a park, where the sailor-suited girl allowed them to stop and catch their breath.

"Are you alright, Princess?" the girl asked of the elder, who was sitting on a bench in front of her. The young woman looked up in surprise; the silence between them was broken.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" She asked, wary of the mysterious girl. "Why did he do that to me? Do you know? Tell me!" Her voice rose with each passing moment; she was working herself into a frenzy. "Please! If you know anyth-", the girl had laid a finger over the elder's lips, effectively silencing her.

"You will know all in time. Soon everything will be explained. All you must know right now is that the Prince has shown his true colors and finally betrayed your trust. I had hoped for your sake that this day would not come, but he seems to have had other plans… I know it will be tempting, but please, Princess, I beseech you- do not approach the Prince again. He will attempt this however many times it takes; he will not be discouraged easily. I'm sorry, but I must go. My time is short, but I will return soon. Goodbye, Serenity." With that, the girl waved her staff and the air rippled and distorted once again, opening another portal, and stepped through.

Once back on the other side of the portal, the girl detransformed and slumped to the floor, her energy spent. "Please, Serenity, take my advice and don't go searching for Endymion again." She said in a quiet voice, watching the other girl as she searched around the park, confused, and finally made her way home. The girl sighed and closed her eyes, finally surrendering to sweet slumber upon the cold marble floor.

* * *

Yes, I know, I know, another short chapter. The next will definitely be longer, but for now, I just want to get through the beginning… The other scouts will show up soon and Mamoru's plans will be revealed (at least a portion of them, otherwise the story would be spoiled). The g-boys will show up somewhere in the next few chapters, I promise.

* * *

To the reviewers:

"Ahh whatever": "fuku" means uniform. Thank you for the compliment, and the dark side can be fun, can't it? evil smile I work there part time. The other half of the time, I'm in the light. It's a great life…

"Kai's Moonlight Angels" and "Jessie": Thank you for your reviews!

"Choas Babe": Hey! I'm glad you found the new story! I'm sorry I discontinued "Wait for Eternity", but that I just kinda lost inspiration for it. I do hope you like this rewrite, though.

Hope you all liked the new chapter and remember to review, peoples!

mgS99


	3. Sailor Twilight, the Guardian Senshi

Disclaimer: (slowly steps to front of room) I don't own Sailor Moon. THERE! I SAID IT! (laughs wildly) HA HA! (points at lawyers) You can't sue me, you can't sue me! (lawyers point at category) Oh yeah! I don't own Gundam Wing either!

A/N: sorry about all the parentheses... stupid QuickEdit won't let me use my stars!

* * *

**Betrayal of the Rose:** Chapter 2-Sailor Twilight, the Guardian Senshi

"I can't believe this…" Minako said, shaking her head sadly as she set her drink on the table. "The Prince, he tried to…" she faded out, unable to finish the sentence, almost as if it was blasphemy. She and the other inner senshi were at Crown Parlor with Usagi, who had just finished telling them about the harrowing experience from the night before.

Ami stared at the table, a puzzled look on her face. "What I don't understand is why he would do this, even if he didn't love you… even if he was just using you, it would be an unwise choice to make a move now. Why not when Serenity ascended to the throne in a few years?"

Usagi shivered, tears in her downcast eyes. "I don't know, I don't know… That's what I keep asking myself. 'Why? Why? Why?' I just can't figure it out! Why would he do this to me? To Chibiusa? He said he loved me!" she sobbed out, unable to stop the tears from flowing.

Rei patted her on the back, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "Shhh, calm down. We'll do everything we can; we'll protect you, Usagi. You don't have to worry, the four of us will get him for what he did to you." Her voice was bitter at the last part.

"NO!" Usagi said vehemently at the last statement. "She-she said that I shouldn't go near him again…."

"That senshi?" the thunder senshi asked cautiously. "The one who rescued you, then disappeared?" Usagi nodded. "She's suspicious, too. If she's a friend, why didn't she stay or contact the rest of us?"

"I don't know… She just said that she'd be back soon…"

/>/

A young woman with silver-blue eyes knocked on the door marked "Manager" at a student boarding house across town. "Come in, deary!" a female voice called from within. The girl opened the door, almost cautiously, and stepped in, closing the door gently behind her. A matronly woman sat behind a desk towards the back of the room, looking trough some papers. "Well, don't be a stranger, come sit down." The woman gestured with her hand towards a few chairs positioned near the desk. "Just let me finish reading these and I'll be right with you."

"Excuse me ma'am, I called earlier today regarding renting a room." The girl said politely.

The woman looked up, a few silver hairs falling out of her bun. She brushed them back with a hand and looked at the girl before her. "Well, I do have a few rooms open. Tell me, are you looking for a single or do you want a roommate?" the woman said with a warm smile. "I'll do what I can."

"I don't really have a roommate, but I was kind of looking for a double… you see, I have a few friends from home who may be dropping by from time to time." She chewed on a nail a little bit, thinking. "…but if a double isn't available, I'll take a single…" she added softly. "After all, they may not need my help…"

"Nonsense, deary! You can have one of the doubles if you want it! Just let me check which ones are open…." The woman glanced at a list on the right side of the desk. "Well, I have one double room open on the second floor… it comes with a bathroom, and already has the basic furniture, of course, a bed, a small desk, that sort of thing in each room."

"I think that will do. Thank you, ma'am."

"Now, now, don't be so formal! If you're going to be living here, call me Sara. But you haven't told me your name yet. I have to write you into our directory." Sara said with a laugh.

"And there is the matter of my rent." The girl added. "But for the question of my name, I'm Mikazuki Hikaru."

"Well, then, I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name, do you, Hikaru?"

She shook her head. Sara finished writing in her name. "I'll do the rest later, including your rent. For now, I expect you want to see your room." Hikaru seemed hesitant. "Come now, deary, no reason to be shy." And that was what she was, this girl, shy. Sara thought. She didn't seem to like to meet others' eyes and was very quiet and polite, almost as if she had not been around people for a while.

The walk to her new room was pleasant, Hikaru had to admit to herself, with Sara's amicable chatter filling the empty hall. The house was beautiful, too, with its' dark wood floors and stairs. It had a history, she could feel it. "Here we are!" Sara's cheerful voice broke through Hikaru's thoughts. Room 203. "Now, you can move your things in whenever you want, and dinner is at seven o'clock. You're allowed to use the kitchen any other time of the day." She gave Hikaru a hug, shocking the girl a bit, but she didn't struggle.

"Thank you." She said softly from inside the woman's arms. Sara let go.

"Well, I've got to get back to the office. If you have any questions, I'll either be there or in room 100. Oh, and your neighbors may get a little noisy, but they're good boys at heart. She turned and went back down the stairs, leaving Hikaru with her keys and a lot to think about.

Hikaru left the boarding house soon after, locking her room behind her and heading in the direction of the university.

/>/

A scream sounded in the park on the outskirts of the campus, followed by heavy male laughter. "So, Serenity, we meet again!" Endymion laughed.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked, still near-unable to grasp the fact that her once-love was accompanied by an escort of youma, who had just recently sucked a student's energy. "Is that really you? No, no, it can't be, it can't!" she said, half to herself, in disbelief.

Endymion advanced towards the still shocked girl, chuckling slightly, and gesturing towards his youma to surround her.

"TWILIGHT STARSHADE BLIND!" A young woman's voice broke Usagi's reverie as a cloud seemingly made up of the night sky enshrouded her, hiding the Princess from the enemies' eyes. "Serenity! Transform!"

Without thinking, Usagi yelled out "MOON ETERNAL MAKEUP!" The pink ribbons surrounded her as she was enrobed in her sailor fuku for the first time in two years. For the second time in less than a day her hand was grabbed and she was saved from her ex-fiancée.

Out of the cloud, Sailor Moon saw the face of her rescuer in true light for the first time. A girl of maybe sixteen, this new senshi had long blonde hair with a slight silvery sheen to it and silver-blue eyes. Her fuku skirt, collar, and trimmings were a dark blue sprinkled with shimmers of gold and silver, and a silver compact. Her tiara was marked with a gem of a quality similar to her skirt. In the Senshi's hand was a small silver dagger, and an intricate bracelet shone on her left wrist.

The Senshi spoke once again. "Endymion, leave." She said in a soft voice. "Never come near the Princess again."

He laughed once again and made a rude gesture. The youma began to circle the two senshi once again. "Endymion…" she said, "do not think I will go back on my promise of so many years ago. You seemed to have changed, yet now you have betrayed the trust I placed in you after your rebirth. If you do not leave, I will kill you." The senshi's last words were faintly laced with menace, and her eyes had a determined glint to them.

"Hmm…" he feigned pondering, his hand on his chin. "Was that threat made in protection of your darling Princess or in revenge for your lost lover, Milady?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Be silent." The girl's voice was hard now, but now laced with sorrow, rather than menace. "Never mention him again, murderer!" She faced him, eyes locking with his, and the dagger seemed to grow, becoming larger and more elongated until she held a staff in her hands.The senshi walked slowly towards Endymion, her speed increasing with each passing moment.His youma closed in, and she waved her staff, murmuring a few unintelligible words, and the youma dissolved into a cloud not unsimilar to her earlier attack. She broke into a run, the staff changing once again into a thin sword.

Endymion began to open a portal, his lips silently forming spellwords, but he was too late, her sword was at his neck. "Give me one reason, any reason, and I'll do it." she said, still quiet.

He opened his mouth a few times, unable to speak. She waited a second, and the cold expression on her face began to fade. She lowered her sword, and Endymion laughed. "Weak girl! You'll never get another chance like this! Watch your back, because one day, I'll be there to put a dagger in it." He spoke his final words as he disappeared into his black portal.

Through all of this, Sailor Moon remained silent. Now she walked over to the other Senshi, who had not moved in the minutes since Endymion's escape. The girl dropped her sword, her hands shaking. "Why? Why?" she said to herself. "Why couldn't I kill him?" Her eyes glinted with hidden tears.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon said, her courage finally appearing. She touched the shaking girl's shoulder. "Why do you protect me from him?"

The girl snapped out of her reverie and looked at the elder senshi. "I am Sailor Twilight, the Guardian Senshi. You are the Princess Serenity, and a member of the Galaxy Council, albeit an inactive one. That is why I protect you, your highness." She removedSailor Moon's hand andturned to leave.

"Wait! I have more questions!"

Sailor Twilight turned, with a soft smile. "Soon, all of your questions will be answered. Soon." She then left, sprinting away before Sailor Moon could speak once again. The latter detransformed and left the park, too, more confused than ever.

/>/

Half an hour later, a young man with brown hair and Prussian blue eyes walked through the park, near a stone wall. Suddenly, a young woman's voice called out. "Heero?" he whirled around, hand on his gun, to face a strangely dressed girl sitting on the wall. He was sure thatshe had not been there a moment ago."Gintsuki Heero?" Her voice was hopeful, almost to the point of bursting.

"No, you have the wrong guy. It's Yuy." With that, he turned and continued walking.

* * *

Hi everyone, and thanks for reading the new chapter! A few notes for you all: 

Thank you to "Ahh, whatever", my sole reviewer.

/>/

About ages:

Usagi & Inners: about 18

Hikaru: 16/17 (middle/late teens)

Sailor Twilight: 16/17 (middle/late teens)

G-Boys: about 18

/>/

This takes place about 2 years after StarS and Endless Waltz, so just add about 2 years to everyone else's age.

/>/

This story takes place in a fusion of both the SM and GW worlds, so just to clarify, there are colonies, the wars did happen, etc., just about everything that happened in both series occurred in this world. Use your imagination, OK?

Review, please, everyone! Next chapter should be out soon :)

Ja ne!

mgS99


End file.
